


長路

by ching0916



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: Arthur Fleck & TDK Joker兩個人在夜間停車場閒聊。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 4





	長路

長路

「我們要去哪裡？」潘妮・佛萊克問。她望向車窗外，滿目黃沙，杳無人煙，前方公路漫漫，瞧不見盡頭。她已經對著這毫無變化的景象一整個早晨，或許接下來的幾個小時也會如此。她的兒子亞瑟坐在駕駛座上，雙手緊住皮革脫色、黑痕斑駁的方向盤，背脊挺得筆直，姿勢端正，拘謹如一名初次上學，正襟危坐的小男孩。

這是唯一一輛亞瑟能負擔租金的車，十分老舊的車型，不知已歷經多少風霜，玻璃刮痕滿滿，車頭銹跡斑斑。車內瀰漫著股詭異的氣味，既甜又膩，彷彿腐爛的水果，卻又隱約帶著些許尿騷味，光聞著就叫人作嘔。也許它曾經嶄新風光過，外觀鋥亮，吸引無數人的目光，但如今的它離一堆廢鐵只有一步之遙。「露營，媽媽。」亞瑟回答道，他瞟了眼潘妮，「我中了彩券，記得嗎？」

「我記得。」潘妮微微一笑，「偶爾離開一下高譚挺好的。」

「沒錯。」亞瑟應道。

母子倆沈默起來，那股惡臭逐漸變得濃重，可誰也沒有提議要開窗。亞瑟試著扭開廣播，卻迎來一陣刺耳的噪音，逼得他趕緊將開關扭回原位。在一片寂靜中，潘妮的吐息清晰可聞，粗重而短促，挾著濃痰。她從年輕時肺就不好，現在上了年紀，狀況更日趨嚴重，她卻絲毫不在意，無論亞瑟嘗試了多少次，就是無法說服她到醫院檢查。

亞瑟從口袋掏出一根香菸，咬在嘴裡，才剛點燃，尚未吸上一口，就聽潘妮道：「別抽太多菸，快樂。對你的身體不好。」

亞瑟聞言，咕噥道：「好的，媽媽。」他打開車窗，將那根菸丟了出去。潘妮見兒子如此順從，整日待在車中的沈悶心情開朗不少，哼起歌來。這曲子亞瑟聽著萬分熟悉，他卻說不出歌名，只記得在他仍是個男孩的時候，電台時常播放這首歌，潘妮便一邊做家務一邊隨著旋律哼唱。年輕的她擁有一頭漂亮的深金色頭髮，梳得齊整，一低頭，就鎏金似地淌下肩膀，閃閃熠熠，能刺人眼，而亞瑟就在一旁，怔愣地盯著她。

現今的她失去了少時的美貌，餘下一副枯槁的形容，髮若枯草，瘦如乾柴，隨時都會被歲月燃燒殆盡。「我喜歡這首歌。」潘妮說，她雖然呼吸時帶痰，說起話來聲音卻尖細而粘膩，「你小時候也很喜歡它的旋律。」

亞瑟點了下頭，直盯前路，「我現在還是喜歡，媽媽。」

「哦，真好。」潘妮說，「我很高興你一點都沒變，快樂。」

亞瑟沒有答腔，只專心開車。他駛過一片又一片荒蕪的沙漠，駛向望不見盡頭的公路，直到太陽西沈，路面在夕陽的照射下褪去暗沈的灰，化為一抹橘紅，紅得那樣濃烈，彷彿地面突然被硬生生剖開，淌了一地的血。

他們在太陽完全落盡時終於找著落腳處。一間孤立於沙漠之中的汽車旅館，招牌上的霓虹燈故障，暗去的字母要墜不墜地掛在半空中，風一吹，就晃蕩好幾下。櫃檯前坐了個肥胖的中年女人，頂著頭鮮紅色的鬈髮，妝容厚重，塗著口紅的嘴一咧，唇角就起了皮。她百無聊賴地讀著雜誌，一旁的收音機正在播報新聞。她聽見亞瑟的腳步聲，頭也不抬地報價：「一個晚上十五塊錢。」

亞瑟拿出皮夾，抽出錢，「我要一間房。」

女人這才抬起眼睛，接過鈔票，將一串鑰匙扔到亞瑟面前。「306號房。」

「我不喜歡她的態度。」潘妮在亞瑟身後抱怨道，她自認為壓低了音量，實則挺響。女人聽見了，撇了下嘴巴，聳了聳肩，繼續低頭讀雜誌，皺巴巴的封面上，一名金髮女孩的笑容在她指下逐漸扭曲起來。

「你該休息了，媽媽。」亞瑟輕輕拉了把母親的手臂，「走吧，我們去房間。」

「她工作一點熱忱都沒有。」潘妮隨著亞瑟走過一條窄廊，嘴上依然在念叨，「沒人應該用這種態度工作。」

「她的工作就是替人安排住宿。」亞瑟玩笑道，「你要她怎麼對這種事情熱忱？」

「當然可以。」潘妮辯駁起來，「我以前替韋恩先生工作的時候，無論他要我做什麼事情，我可是都盡心盡力。」

他們來到房門前，甫打開門，霎時一股子霉味撲鼻而來。房中一張單薄的單人床，皮沙發褪了色，原有的墨綠色反倒成了一道發白的灰。一台窄小的電視安在矮桌上，上頭落了灰塵。佛萊克家絕對稱不上富有，母子倆早就習慣了常年窮困的生活，但仍然苦苦掙扎，不願承認自己的貧窮，反倒企圖擁有一點最基本的尊嚴，將家中的一切打理得一絲不苟，彷彿這樣就能掩飾屋中老舊的傢俱。潘妮一見房內模樣，驚叫道：「快樂，這裡真髒！」

「媽媽，你先吃些東西，我幫你整理床鋪。」亞瑟遞了一包麵包給她，那是他在一間加油站的雜貨店胡亂買下的食物。他當時還買了盒香菸，但他沒有告訴潘妮。

「我不愛吃麵包。」潘妮話雖如此，還是接下麵包，拆開包裝，咬了一口，細細地咀嚼，又問道：「快樂，你剛剛有沒有聽到廣播新聞？」

「沒有，媽媽。」

「有個人殺了自己的父親。」潘妮嚥下另一口麵包，咳了幾聲，「這麵包真乾。」她邊咳邊瞧向亞瑟，他剛重新鋪上床單，正試著整好棉被，「聽說他和他父親吵架，一氣之下就開了槍——更可怕的是警察還沒捉到他。」

亞瑟心不在焉地應了一聲。他整理好了床鋪，把潘妮的睡裙放在床頭。天花板中央吊了一盞燈，瑩瑩地在他們頭頂發著昏黃的光，照在潘妮面上，遮去了那些蜿蜒曲折的皺紋，為她的肌膚添上橄欖油一樣的色澤，讓她在瞬間變得年輕不少，皮膚光潔如剛上過蠟的地面。亞瑟一偏頭，險些以為自己還在高譚那幢破敗、年久失修的公寓裡頭，而他仍是個八歲的男孩，站在廊上，小心翼翼地覻著潘妮和看不清面貌的男人調笑。

潘妮猶在絮絮叨叨那殺父新聞多麽駭人。「什麼樣的怪物會殺死自己的父母？」她吃完麵包，喝了幾口水，「上帝保佑我們不會遇到這個人。」

「不會的，媽媽。沒有那麼巧。」亞瑟安撫道。

兩人並肩坐在沙發上，那台積灰的電視畫面意外地清楚，莫瑞・富蘭克林隨著樂隊搖頭晃腦，等待開場。音聲方歇，他正要開口，螢幕忽地一暗，倒映出亞瑟和潘妮母子倆的模樣，兩張同樣蒼白瘦削的臉上鑲著茫然的眼睛，本應鮮活卻無神得好似拙劣畫作中的人物，永生永世被定定地困在電視那狹窄的框架裡。他們相互對視，在那短短的幾秒內，亞瑟幾乎預見了自己將步上母親的後塵——骨瘦如柴的老人，終其一生飽受貧窮所苦，落得一身疾病。半晌，潘妮皺起眉頭，張嘴欲抱怨，螢幕又亮了起來。她悻悻地抿起唇。

亞瑟和她一起隨莫瑞的笑話發笑，雖然開了整天的車，他卻並不大餓，口裡不斷分泌唾液，渴求的並非食物或者飲水，而是一根香菸。他自認沒有菸癮，但他若一整天沒抽菸便會不由自主地躁動起來，渾身麻癢，坐立難安。潘妮並不認同他抽菸的行為，每回見到就出聲責備，久而久之，他除非實在難以忍耐，否則不會在她面前掏出香菸。

他抖著腳，正尋思離開房間抽菸的藉口，一旁的潘妮道：「今天的莫瑞不大有趣，快樂。」

亞瑟愛極了莫瑞秀，卻不得不承認今天的節目不如平時出色。潘妮又說：「我該去洗澡了，我們明天可是要露營，得早點休息。」她站起身，扭過頭，「快樂，營地附近有什麼？」

「有座湖，媽媽。我們可以在那裡釣魚。」

「你前幾天跟我說有森林。」

「呃，沒錯，媽媽。」亞瑟遲疑片刻，「有湖，也有森林。」

「聽起來真好。」潘妮微微一笑，往浴室走去，留下亞瑟獨自對著莫瑞・富蘭克林的笑話及突如其來、盈滿房間的罐頭笑聲。不一會兒，水聲響起，潘妮又細聲細氣地哼唱起那首歌，蒸騰的水氣自浴室門縫鑽出，絲絲熱意入侵亞瑟的鼻腔，使他的腦袋變得昏沈。他呆坐原處，直盯著莫瑞的臉，傻愣愣地笑了幾聲，晃了晃頭，才搖搖晃晃地站了起來。

亞瑟離開房間的時候，那紅髮的女人已經不見蹤影，櫃檯前空無一人，桌上擱著本雜誌，收音機仍開著，主播語氣激動地播報一則有關罷工的新聞。時值初夏，夜裡仍存著幾絲涼意，亞瑟只穿了件土黃色的夾克，不禁打了個哆嗦。他拉緊外套，緩緩踱到停車場。那裡車輛零星，他租的那輛老車停在角落，就算滿天星子也無法照到它上頭，完全被陰影蓋去。

亞瑟點了根菸，深吸一大口，尼古丁紓緩了他原本緊繃的神經，身體逐漸放鬆下來。他站在汽車旅館的門口，廣播的人聲隱隱約約，辨不出字句；燈光從半掩的門後透了些許出來，將他的影子歪歪斜斜地投在地上，隨著他的一舉一動搖晃，時細時粗，時短時長，彷彿一個早應逝去卻心懷不甘的鬼影。亞瑟揉著鼻子，他總覺得老車上的臭氣及旅館房間的霉味依舊殘存鼻腔，每呼吸一次，難聞的氣味就縈繞鼻間。他手上用力過猛，鼻頭通紅，微微生疼。

就在他揉最後一下鼻子的時候，他瞟見一個人影立於那輛破舊的老車旁。那人影來得突然，他眨了好幾下眼睛，才確認那並非是個幻覺。那人繞著車走了一圈，然後矮下身，一陣叮叮噹噹的金屬脆響在寂靜的停車場中格外刺耳。亞瑟愣了愣，反應過來，快步走向車子，嘴裡的菸也落到地上，喊道：「嘿！你在對我的車子做什麼？」

那人聞聲，立刻直起身，還不及離開，亞瑟已一把捉住他的臂膀。「你在偷車？」亞瑟質問道。他平時溫和寡言，逆來順受，鮮少如現下這般這樣咄咄逼人，聲音尖利，竟和潘妮的語氣有幾分相似。相較於車子差點被偷盜的憤怒，他反而生出一種不合時宜的優越感來，或許當人擁有正當理由怪責他人時，總會產生莫名的底氣，為佔了上風沾沾自喜。亞瑟・佛萊克自然也是如此，他抬高音量：「我要報警。」

「如果我是你的話，我不會這麼做。」對方開口道，聲音像是刻意壓低嗓子般的沙啞，說來古怪，他的嗓音雖粗，卻又如同一把刀割過耳膜那般尖銳難聽。亞瑟加重了手上的力道，還要說話，一邊停車場中唯一一盞路燈毫無預警地亮了起來，白光頓時打在他臉上，佔據了他的視野。他下意識地閉上眼，過了幾秒，才看向那企圖偷車的人。

這人比亞瑟高上不少，年紀卻較他輕上許多，穿著件黑色的連帽上衣，一頭亂糟糟的髮，幾綹落在額前，掩住了眼中的光。亞瑟注意到他的雙唇邊貼著兩大片紗布，邊緣已經脫了毛，破爛不堪，中央的血跡已經乾涸，將雪白的紗布染得顏色暗沉如一邊生鏽的老車。

「你為什麼要偷車？」亞瑟問道。

金髮的年輕人聳著肩膀，咧開嘴，「不是所有事情都有原因。」他話才剛說完，肚子就叫了幾聲，音量並不大，卻在這夜裡的停車場格外地響。亞瑟從眼角瞟見車子後座裡放了一袋他忘記拿下車的餐包，頓時瞭然，不禁好笑。他鬆開捉著對方的手，囑咐道：「別亂動。」然後他掏出車鑰匙，打開車門，拿出那袋餐包和一瓶水，「拿去，都給你。」

年輕人也不客氣，一把奪過餐包，扯開包裝。他似乎餓了許久，頃刻間就狼吞虎嚥地吞下了兩個麵包。他嘴巴張得太大，扯著了傷口，血又滲了出來，血紅融入先前的暗棕色，紗布原本的白逐漸被浸染殆盡。亞瑟皺起眉頭，提醒道：「你的傷口在流血。」

「我知道，我嚐得出來。」

「你該止血。」

「沒那個必要。」

「你流了很多血。」

「我說過了，我知道。」年輕人咕噥道，他已經吃下大半袋餐包，「這跟你沒關係。」

這話語氣平淡，卻無端令亞瑟感到莫名被指控，不由心生冒犯。他雖出身高譚，但他自認和那裡的市民不同。他仍擁有一顆尚未被冷漠滲透的心。他雖過得算不上好，可他依舊關心他人，願意伸出援手。他辯駁道：「你說得對，可是我不能放著一個受傷的孩子不管。聽著，我不知道你身上發生了什麼事情，但是你的傷口看起來真的很嚴重，你需要重新包紮。」

年輕人扭開水瓶，兩三口便喝個精光，空瓶子隨手一丟，咋著嘴，道：「你在說謊。」

「什麼？」亞瑟的眉頭皺得更深。

「你根本不關心我。」他說，「你只是想讓自己好受點。想想看別人會怎麼稱讚你的好心腸——你可是幫了一個想要偷你的車子的人。」

亞瑟聞言，連忙反駁：「不，我沒有這樣想。」

年輕人哼笑一聲，話鋒一轉，問道：「你身上有香菸嗎？」

話題轉得突兀，亞瑟被問得猝不及防，愣了一下，才回答道：「有。」

「什麼牌子？」

「好彩牌。」

「挺好。」年輕人朝亞瑟伸出手，「給我一根。」他面容雖年輕，身上卻帶著渾然天成的威嚴在，一雙眼睛陰惻惻地盯著人瞧，使人不由自主地聽從他的要求。亞瑟本想問他是否到了能夠吸菸的年紀，旋即轉念，沒有開口，拿出白日在加油站買的那盒香菸。

年輕人拿了一根菸，也沒等亞瑟為他點火，不知從哪兒摸出一根火柴，點燃香菸。「謝了，」他深吸一口菸，緩緩吐出煙霧，瞇起眼睛，「感覺好多了。」

亞瑟見他如此，也生了抽菸的慾望，便跟著點了另一根菸。這是他今天的第三根菸，他希望自己能夠抽完它。兩人之間一陣沈默，旅館那頭，收音機的聲響不時隨晚風而來，似乎有人切換了廣播頻道，正放著首歡快的鄉村歌曲，歌詞含糊，旋律斷續。他們吐出的灰煙緩慢地盤旋而上，原本清澈、星點閃爍的夜空也被遮去，模糊起來。

香菸和酒一向能讓人打開話匣子，無論多麽內斂寡言的男人，只要一碰著這兩樣東西，也會變得喋喋不休，恨不得把滿腔心事轉為話語一吐為快。亞瑟沒有喝酒，但光是香菸就使他渾身放鬆。他開口問道：「你的傷。怎麼回事？」

香菸在年輕人身上卻沒有任何效用。他睨了亞瑟一眼，「跟你無關。」他過了半晌，起頭道：「你為什麼會來這裡？」

「跟你無關。」亞瑟學著年輕人的口氣，剛說完，自己就笑了起來。他的前幾聲笑短促尖細，到後頭卻突然失去控制，開始縱聲大笑，直笑得拿不住指間的香菸，腰也彎了下去。「抱歉，」他喘著氣，試圖在褲兜內找到那張寫著病況的小卡，卻摸了個空。他沒帶皮夾離開房間。「我不是故意的，」他喉頭生疼，「我生了種病，」他的嘴角抽搐，一下又一下，「會突然一直笑。」他眼眶發熱，掉到腳邊的香菸忽明忽滅，最後燃到盡頭，緩緩暗去。

年輕人從頭至尾不發一語。他抽著香菸，等亞瑟笑聲漸歇，才道：「我沒見過你這種毛病。」

亞瑟終於緩過氣來，「我也沒見過。」他扯出一個歪歪斜的笑容，「除非我照鏡子。」

這句話逗笑了年輕人，他把菸屁股丟到地上，用腳踩熄，「你挺有趣的。」

「我喜歡說笑話。」亞瑟說，「我的夢想是當一個喜劇演員。」

「聽起來不錯。」那菸的火已經熄滅，年輕人仍踩在煙灰上，「你會成功的。」

亞瑟從沒被這樣誇讚過，略顯侷促，又忍不住笑，只好低下頭，低聲道：「謝了。」

「你還沒說你為什麼會來這個鳥不生蛋的地方。」

「哦，我中了彩券。」亞瑟答道，「所以我打算帶我母親一起去露營。」

「來這裡露營？你的選擇真特殊。」

「不是。我們只是經過這裡。」

「你們從哪裡來的？」

「高譚市。」

亞瑟任由年輕人發問，一一回答。他不曾這樣健談過，就算是對著和他最為親近的潘妮，他也極少與她這樣交談。母子間的對話通常僅止於潘妮對於湯瑪斯・韋恩的讚美，或者一同討論莫瑞某個精彩的笑話。大多時候，他們只坐在沙發上，對著電視螢幕默默無語。

可對著這年輕人，亞瑟卻覺得自己鮮活起來。或許是因為尼古丁的刺激，也或許是因為他們兩人素不相識，而亞瑟所熟悉的一切遠在公路的另一端，他竟將許多埋藏在心中已久的情緒全數說了出來，從打理母親生活瑣事所感到的自豪，一路說到有時候，當他孤身站在高譚市的街頭，看著那些走在道上、相談甚歡的母子，心裡頭不禁生出的一絲羨慕。

他晃著燒了半截的香菸，「有的時候，我很好奇擁有父親的滋味。」

「我很清楚那是什麼感覺。」年輕人喃喃道。

亞瑟順著他的話問：「是什麼樣的感覺？」

年輕人舔了下嘴唇，「厭惡。或者憎恨，隨便你怎麼形容都行。」他咧著嘴笑，「嘿，你想不想知道我的傷口怎麼來的？」

「當然。」亞瑟隨口應道。

「今天是我的生日。」年輕人忽然抬起手，一把揭開紗布，露出下方兩道長而深，血淋淋的傷口，「這是我父親送我的生日禮物。」

亞瑟想移開目光，卻彷彿被迷住了眼，直盯著那兩道刀口。年輕人的父親肯定在劃開兒子皮肉的時候抖著手，使得切口歪斜扭曲，如兩條肉紅色的蚯蚓。他說：「我很遺憾他這樣對你。」

「不，」年輕人搖著頭，那對傷口從唇角一路延伸至頰邊，成了一抹永不消褪的笑意，「我反倒該感謝他。瞧，他讓我永遠都在笑。」

亞瑟不應該笑。他眼前是個剛受到暴行的孩子，任何一個正常人都會為此感到驚駭及憤怒，但他卻隨著年輕人一塊笑出聲音。不遠處，收音機又換了首歌，哀傷的調子在他們的笑聲中也顯得滑稽。兩人四目相交，亞瑟緩緩斂起笑容，問道：「你叫什麼名字？」

「傑克。」

「生日快樂，傑克。」

「有禮物嗎？」喚作傑克的年輕人打趣道。

「我可以說個笑話給你聽。」亞瑟提議。

傑克不置可否地虛應一聲。夜裡又起了風，亞瑟縮了縮肩膀，說起他那個關於兒子出車禍過世的笑話。平時他說笑話總捉不到節奏，不是說得太快，就是太遲才給出笑料。這次他卻發揮得極好，語速得當，游刃有餘得彷彿一名老練的喜劇演員。他剛說完笑話，傑克就放聲大笑，唇邊的傷口裂得更開，血又湧了出來。

亞瑟說：「你又流血了。」

「我知道。」

「如果你想的話，我可以替你重新包紮。」亞瑟道。

傑克撇著嘴，「不用了。」他凝視亞瑟，神秘兮兮地放輕聲音，「你很擅長講笑話。湊近一點。」亞瑟依言傾過身，便聽他又道：「如果你很擅於一件事情，」他頓了一下，「永遠不要免費替人做。」

傑克的吐息灑在亞瑟頰旁，暖融融、濕漉漉，如先前從浴室縫底竄出的水氣，瞬間讓他的腦袋暈乎起來。他看著傑克，那雙黑黝黝的眼睛，像極了他手中的香菸頭，安靜而熱烈地燃著，隨時會化作塵灰。他忽然口乾舌燥，面紅耳赤，晚風起得再強勁，身體卻不覺得冷，反倒十分燥熱。

「那是送你的禮物。」亞瑟說。

「我還想要一根菸。」

亞瑟咬著菸，空出手，遞了根菸過去。傑克叼過香菸，突然低下臉，靠向他。他們離得極近，肩抵著肩，手背幾乎相貼。傑克剛湊來，亞瑟就聞到了一股濃烈的血腥氣，挟著甜味。那兩道傷口仍在淌血，一點一滴，沿著傑克的下頷，留下蜿蜒血痕，直落入亞瑟眼底。兩人口中菸頭相觸，不過片刻，傑克的香菸一亮，他便直起身，耙了把頭髮，若無其事地問道：「你要去哪裡露營？」

亞瑟還沒回過神。除了潘妮，這還是頭一次有人和他這樣親近。他過了一會兒，答道：「某個有湖跟森林的地方。」

傑克揚起眉毛。亞瑟嘆了口氣，他的雙頰仍在發燙，「好吧。我不知道。」

「你說你中了彩券。」

亞瑟張開嘴，沒吐出任何字句。他乾笑一聲，又說了一次：「我不知道。」

他們默默地抽著菸，亞瑟沾了一身的菸味，待會兒肯定會迎來潘妮的一頓數落。但他不在乎，他只想和傑克一起抽完整盒好彩牌香菸。這間旅館周圍種了幾棵細而高的樹，傑克仰著頭，似乎想從枝葉間遙遙望見恰巧被樹頂掩住的月亮。他忽然低聲問道：「你殺過人嗎？」

傑克的語氣隨意，仿佛他只是在隨口一問現在的時間。亞瑟倒是被問懞了，沒有答話。他不曾殺過人，但他殺過別的東西。他童年的記憶大多模糊，唯有一件事情他記得清楚。那年他十歲，當時的潘妮每逢節日便會帶他坐上火車，前往某個終年陽光普照、氣候溫和的小鎮，探望他的外祖父母。兩老大半輩子都花在經營農場上，種了些穀物，養了些牲畜，平時自給自足。那裡的一切都和高譚市大相徑庭，沒有連綿陰雨，沒有深不見底的陰溝，也沒有夜裡突然響起的尖叫。亞瑟挺喜歡拜訪他的外祖父母，因為他會得到禮物及一頓豐盛的聖誕大餐。

那一年，他和潘妮較往常提早幾天抵達農場，恰逢他的外祖父準備宰殺火雞。老人死死掐著雞脖子，手裡一柄刀，尖利的鋒刃在日照下閃著流水似的光。老人見了亞瑟，竟手一轉，將刀柄放到孩子的掌心，告訴他，他得學著當個真正的男人。

亞瑟從以前就是個溫順的孩子，乖順如一頭無須鞭策就會自行走上刑台的羔羊。他不得不硬著頭皮擔下這個差事，可他的力氣太小，險些壓不住不斷掙扎的火雞，另一隻手則抖得厲害，下刀時瞄不準部位，反倒在雞身上刺了好幾刀，濕滑的血害他握不穩刀柄。最後他好不容易割開火雞的脖子，血濺了他一臉，連視野也染紅了。亞瑟在滿目血紅中看見那火雞的雙腿蹬個不停，有好幾下都踢在他的身上。那火雞苦苦掙扎想求一線生機，不料這行為不過加快了血流的速度。

亞瑟說不出那雞過了多久才斷氣。短不過幾秒，長不過幾分，但在他的記憶中，他似乎一整天都頂著滿臉的血，看著那雞，直到日落。

外祖父並不滿意亞瑟的成品，罵了他一頓，嫌棄他的膽子太小，下手不夠俐落，要他往後都負責殺雞。但那年之後，亞瑟再也沒有拜訪過那溫暖的小鎮。潘妮在晚餐時為了湯瑪斯・韋恩和父母吵了一架，最後怒氣沖沖地帶走了亞瑟，發誓再也不相往來，從此亞瑟只能在高譚市那間陰冷的公寓裡頭和母親共度節日。那天晚上，亞瑟的胸腹隱隱作痛，他撩起衣服，發現一道淺而長，灰白色的傷痕，皮肉被割開了，卻一滴血都沒流，看來雖無大礙，但他伸手一摸，卻鑽心地疼。

「我殺過人。」傑克自顧自地說了下去，「比起槍，我更喜歡刀。你能用刀慢慢折磨人，看他們臨死的表情。你真該看看那個老混蛋死前的臉，」他張著嘴笑，「那是我見過最好笑的東西。」

亞瑟忽地記起潘妮口中殺父的通緝犯。聽說那人一槍就把自己父親的腦袋轟成一灘稀泥。傑克又道：「他斷氣前踢了我一下，剛好踢在我的小腹上，痛得要命。」他轉向亞瑟，「別裝出這種眼神，你根本不怕我。我一眼就看出來了，你跟別人不一樣。」

亞瑟如鯁在喉，聲音嘶啞，問道：「不一樣？」

「這世界上分了兩種人，無趣的人，和不那麼無趣的人。而你，你很有趣。」傑克抬起眼皮，瞟向亞瑟腰上的皮帶，「你身上帶的東西也挺有趣。」

亞瑟立刻摀住掛在後腰的東西。那是一把銀質的手槍，口徑不大，尚未填彈，藏在他寬大的夾克之下，傑克卻一眼就看了出來。冷硬槍身在他指下，沾上了他的體溫，微微發著熱。亞瑟想說傑克看錯了眼，想否認這把手槍的存在，但他沒辦法說謊。

傑克咯咯笑了起來，又說：「你看起來活像個被捉到在作弊的小孩。」亞瑟由著他笑，過了一陣，自己也笑了幾聲。

「那老混蛋以前也常常把槍掛在腰後，用衣服蓋著。」傑克道，「但所有東西不管藏得多好，都會留下痕跡。我從走路的方式就能看出來一個人身上有沒有帶槍。」

「你不問我帶槍在身上的原因？」

傑克搖了搖頭，「那是你的事。」

「你不怕我對你開槍。」

傑克歡迎般地對亞瑟張開雙臂，「你可以試試看。」

亞瑟能輕易想像出傑克臨死的模樣。這年輕人暗金色的頭髮會散在地上，嘴邊的傷口汨汨流著血。他會一邊咳血一邊對著亞瑟笑，牙齒上頭沾滿血跡。他雖然呼吸微微，一雙眼睛卻炯炯有神，裡頭兩簇灼灼烈火，能燙傷人。那火是那樣執著，直到他的身體腐爛，被蛆蟲啃食殆盡，才會被完全撲滅。但他不會像那隻火雞一樣踢蹬，他不是那種為了活命掙扎不休的人。

腦中的景象令亞瑟的頭皮發麻，冷汗直冒，臉頰卻依然滾燙。他收回放在槍上的手，掏出菸盒，倒出一根菸，「這是最後一根了。」

「看來我們只能一起抽了。」

路燈閃爍起來，和亮時同樣倉促，突地就暗了下去，餘下亞瑟手中香菸的火光。他身處一片黑暗，一旁站了個弒親的殺人犯，他卻絲毫不怕，反倒輕鬆非常，吸了口菸，不急著吐出，含在嘴裡。兩人的腳邊零零星星散著菸屁股，他挪了下腳，就踩了一鞋子的菸灰。他們共享一根菸，菸嘴沾上傑克唇邊的血，嚐起來幾分苦澀。亞瑟沈默片刻，問道：「你的感覺如何？」

「對什麼的感覺？」

「殺了你的父親。你有沒有任何感想？」

傑克抹了把臉，只一下，就滿掌的血。一陣窸窸窣窣的塑膠聲，他又拿了個餐包出來，咬了一大口，含糊不清地道：「沒有。哦，不，等等。我得抱怨，過程比我想像得要短。」他強調地加重語氣，「結束得太快了，比抽完一根菸要快。」

亞瑟記起那隻火雞，又想起漆黑的電視螢幕上，潘妮那張青白的臉。有些事物結束得太倉促，有些則消失得太遲。他問道：「傑克，你知不知道哪裡有湖，也有森林？」

傑克吞下另一個麵包，「這裡只有沙漠。」

亞瑟僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，「我知道。」那根菸快燃到了盡頭，他又問：「你要不要最後一口菸？」

「不了。我其實不愛抽菸。」

最後一個香菸屁股落到地面上的時候，亞瑟忽然大笑起來。他抹著眼睛，笑得上氣不接下氣，「我從來沒有露營過，」就連他也分不清自己發笑的原因為何。他猜是因為那伴隨他大半生的老毛病，但當他抿起唇，本應難以停止的那股笑意便頓時消失無蹤。他又張開嘴，邊笑邊道：「我沒想到會這麼難。」

「你想太多了。」傑克說，「我剛剛告訴過你了，這一切，」他抬起下巴，示意亞瑟腰間那把槍，「很快就結束了。」

手槍的子彈收在一個深色的布袋裡面，藏在駕駛座的車門旁。隔著一片夜色，亞瑟仍能看見那布袋的拉繩。兩條白色的繩子如蛇一般，從車窗將將探出頭來，誘著亞瑟接近。「你說得沒錯，」他喃喃道，「一下就結束了。」

「快樂，你在跟誰說話？」

亞瑟忽然周身一冷。他打了個顫，聞聲望去，潘妮站在旅館的門口，披著披肩，頭髮猶帶濕意，綰了起來。她的臉在燈下一片空白，「你一直沒回房間，快樂。」

「媽媽，我剛剛在跟⋯⋯」亞瑟朝傑克的方向看去，身旁卻空無一人。傑克已經悄聲無息地離開，徒留滿地的煙灰。潘妮走了過來，見到那些菸屁股，尖聲罵道：「快樂！我說過了，不要抽菸，對你的健康不好。」

「抱歉，媽媽。」

「我只有你了，快樂，你要替我著想。」潘妮放緩語氣，「如果你的身體出問題，還有誰能照顧我？」

「我知道，媽媽。」

「懂事點，快樂。」潘妮語重心長地道，「你已經是個大人了。」她伸手捉住亞瑟的手腕，扭頭就往旅館的方向走。亞瑟任她拉著，亦步亦趨地跟在後頭，忽覺腰間的那把手槍變得千斤般沉。他摸著槍身，幻想自己突然掏出槍，往潘妮腦後扣下扳機。他不會第一槍就殺死她。潘妮會倒在地上，像那隻火雞一樣蹬腿，苦苦掙扎，不斷求饒，試著對他動之以情。她也許會踢到他，在他身上留下一道傷痕。而他就站在一旁，看著她的血緩緩滲進泥土地。

但那把手槍裡沒有子彈，除了恫嚇之外，毫無任何實質作用。那一袋子彈和一地的煙灰一塊被留在了漆黑的停車場。旅館的櫃檯後方依舊無人，收音機不知換了多少首歌。亞瑟和潘妮一起回到那發霉的房間。

隔天一早，紅髮的女人又在讀雜誌，收音機正播著新聞。亞瑟將鑰匙還給她，趁潘妮專注聽新聞的時候，低聲問道：「你有賣菸嗎？」

女人搖了搖頭，「沒有。」

「快樂，聽，」潘妮忽然插話道，「新聞上說，警察捉到了那個殺死父親的兇手。」她彎著眼睛，笑了起來，「我真希望他被槍斃。畢竟他犯了這麼可怕的罪。」

這新聞明顯令潘妮的心情萬分愉快。她上了車之後，不斷哼著那首亞瑟耳熟，卻叫不出名字的曲子。車窗外一片黃沙，車裡尿騷味瀰漫，亞瑟時不時低下頭，看一眼那深色的布袋。

潘妮道：「我真期待釣魚，還有森林。我已經看膩這片沙漠了。」

「我也是。」亞瑟握緊方向盤。路面上的碎石被太陽照得發亮，前方長路漫漫，沙漠無邊無際，他瞇起眼，忽然看見夾克的袖口一道褐色的痕跡，如沾上乾涸的血。他想起傑克那雙發光的眼睛和淌血的傷。

他不介意傑克的不告而別。他心中有種冥冥的預感，總有一天，或許是在多年之後，他已成為了白髮蒼蒼的老人，一身的毛病，得拄著拐杖才能站立，他將再次遇見傑克。那對傷口屆時已經結痂，歪歪扭扭地爬在傑克的頰上，像蟲，像蛇，也像一抹笑。

亞瑟閉上眼睛。他手腕一轉，車頭扭向來路。潘妮停下哼唱，皺起眉頭，問道：「我們要去哪裡？」

「回家。」亞瑟答道。


End file.
